Microwave ovens have become a principle form of heating food in a rapid and effective manner. Various attempts have been made to provide microwave food packages that produce effects associated with foods cooked in a conventional oven. Such packages must be capable of controlling the distribution of energy around the food item, utilizing the energy in the most efficient manner, and ensuring that the food item and the container provide a pleasant and acceptable finished food item. While some microwave interactive packages are available commercially, there remains a need for improved materials and constructs that provide the desired level of heating, browning, and/or crisping of a food item in a microwave oven.